


I Still Think of You

by Grizumirri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Fanfiction, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Sad, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: Sebastian breaks up with reader and they both move on with their lives, but later on a letter gets to reader.





	I Still Think of You

It has been years since I broke up with him. It took same amount of years for me to heal my teared wounds.

 

*

 

All that we had was a lie. He said he loved another woman, and has been with that same woman behind my back for months, but I never said anything about it because I loved him with all my heart. I couldn’t bear to lose him.

 

It was a warm spring day when he decided to take me out for a small walk in a park, the same park we both met the first time. He led me to a bench nearby a lake. Maple leaves rustled under the wind as we sat down, he turned to me with a look of love, shame and loneliness mixed together. 

Why did he have this look? Is he going to propose to me? Those were all my thoughts, not a single negative thing dared to come into my head.

 

“(Name), you know how much I love you,” The man who I dearly loved called Sebastian said “but…” he continued with a long pause that made me worry. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

He held onto my hands, rubbing my knuckles and looked at me in the eyes. Red into cool (e/c) orbs. 

“I… I’m in love with another woman, (Name).” My heart sank, my breathing became more laboured “I… see. Now you said it. You really were seeing her, I wasn’t imagining things.”

Sebastian looked at me a bit confused with a face that said “You knew?”

“Yes, I knew. I didn’t say anything because… I love you, but now I don’t know what to do, what to say. I feel hopeless.” I teared my hands away from his grip and stood up. My heart hurt so much, I never had felt like this and now my tears started to stream down my face like it was Niagra falls. 

“I-It’s okay, you can go back to that woman and forget about me. Goodbye, Sebastian.” I ran away back towards my apartment leaving him behind me.

“No, wait!” He tried to shout after me, but it was too late.

 

*

 

I had moved away from the country we both lived, we both loved and what we both shared.

I couldn’t take it anymore, the same places we both were spending our time, everything reminded me of him that’s why I moved away and changed everything about me. I never saw him ever since that day.

 

*Later on in the future*

 

I came home from a busy day at work, greeted my new boyfriend, Elliott, with a small kiss on the lips. Sometimes I would see  _ him  _ through Elliott. 

 

I dropped down onto my couch and took the remote control from the small stand in front of the couch, pressing the red button that switched the tv on. 

“Hey, darling?” Elliott asked with a curious tone.

“What is it honey?” I looked up at him smiling. He was standing near the couch with an envelope in his hands. It made me curious about the content of it.

“This came in with the mail, it’s for you. Who is it from?” He handed me the envelope. After seeing the sender… my heart sank and the same feeling as back then returned to me; crushed.

My hands were now shaking as I opened the envelope. Elliott watched my shaky hands and came to sit next to me “What’s wrong?” He wrapped his hands around me.

“It’s my ex…” He frowned immediately, Elliott knows about Sebastian and what he did to me. 

There was a small piece of paper folded neatly inside. I took it out, read it and dropped it. I held onto my face and cried.

 

_ “I still think of you” _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 'lil something something that I wrote five years ago :)


End file.
